Sera posible que mi vida cambie?
by Tomodachi-genki-san
Summary: Universo Alterno. La vida de Akane cambia significativamente, ella piensa que es algo monotona, llegara algo que rompa la rutina? RXA. Pasen y si gustan dejar un comentario sera apreciado.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capitulo 01

_* * *_

_Para una persona tranquila y ordinaria como yo, un lugar como Nerima es lo común. Yo lo describiría como mi lugar ideal. Así me sentía yo cuando era mas joven y pensé que así seria por siempre. Se que el mundo es grande y esta lleno de lugares increíbles y hermosos, pero Nerima siempre fue suficiente para mi. Muchos amigos de la infancia decían que Nerima podría llegar a ser aburrido ya que no hay mucho que hacer y las personas podrían llegar a ser muy conservadoras, pero jamás le di ninguna importancia. Ahora puedo entender porque se sentían de esa manera, pero esas veces nunca los lograba entender porque yo iba en una reconocida escuela de llena de gente agradable…no era algo que resintiera, yo toda yo era una persona ordinaria y pensé que eso me haría feliz..quedarme en casa por siempre…._

_Pero que equivocada estaba yo….para una adolescente la vida no es simplemente ordinaria o al menos eso es lo que siento en este momento. Siempre tuve la sensación durante mi adolescencia que esperaba cierto momento especial, algo que cambiaria la rutina de toda mi vida, algún indicio, alguna sensación que ni yo siquiera podía entender o descifrar. Como me gustaría plasmar todos mis sueños de juventud en fotografías o en palabras…. Ese mundo que viví en mi sueños._

_Pero que les podría decir…después de todo soñaba lo que cualquier persona ordinaria podría pedir. Para ser honesta, siempre he vivido cosas maravillosas con las personas que tengo a mi lado, mi familia y amigos. Me angustia llegar a pensar que mi cuento de hadas me fue entregado y lo haya rechazado por la simple idea que aun no tenia la suficiente convicción para llevarlo acabo. Yo Akane Tendo, si no me conociera tan bien diría que me encantan las cosas que se pueden disfrutar en su momento y que no soporta los momentos tristes. Pero también se resulta imposible hacer de mis sueños una realidad…Así que mis sueños son solo parte de mis momentos de soledad, sin esperar nada real de ellos._

_Así es como empezó todo….lo importante que descubrí es que nunca hay que decir nunca ya que después de considerarme alguien normal de la noche a la mañana mi vida cambio por completo. Mi familia nunca fue adinerada, mas sin en cambio recuerdo el día en que lo fue, yo tenia 16 años cuando mi padre heredo muchísimas empresas de Japón que le pertenecían a un tío, que lamentablemente murió en un accidente. Como no tenia herederos, todas sus acciones pasaron al nombre de mi padre, quien pudo realizar el sueño de tener su propia cadena de Dojos y al mismo tiempo las empresas de negocios de mi tío. También gracias a ello mis hermanas tuvieron una gran educación y todas las cosas que alguna vez desearon….en cambio yo…recuerdo que siempre me gustaron las artes marciales…pero mi mayor habilidad eran también los deportes. Con toda la reputación de mi familia, me hice una deportista de Tenis con fama internacional y el orgullo de mi familia. Y por todo esto…nos vimos en la necesidad de dejar Nerima, esa ciudad que tanto cariño le tuve…Ahora vivimos en Tokio y a mis 23 años se que deje se ser la persona común que me consideraba y que ahora pertenezco a una de las mas importantes de todo Japón._

* * *

La ciudad mas poblada y asombrosa de Japón, Tokio era hogar de muchas personas que trataban de hacer una vida común en un lugar llenos de estrechas calles, grandes y curiosos edificios llenos de avanzada tecnología y lindos parques.

Era lunes muy temprano cuando una estación de radio se encendió en automático y se escuchaban que discutían sobre que hoy era el día en que la ciudad volvía de nuevo a su ritmo de trabajo… las vacaciones de Navidad y Año nuevo se habían terminado y las escuelas y oficinas regresaban a sus actividades…por lo tanto, recomendaban las vías alternas para un mejor circulación en la ciudad.

El murmullo de las voces del radio no pudo despertar a un joven que dormía placidamente en la habitación de su apartamento..hasta que el radio comenzó a sonar mas fuerte y sonó:

"_Buenos días Tokio! Hoy empezamos la semana con un clima mas calido que la semana pasada!. La hora actual es 8:00 AM y que mejor que empezar el día con música del hit del año -_ "

El joven golpeo el radio de un manotazo y no con muchos ánimos comenzó a abrir sus ojos y se sentó sobre su cama. Aun medio dormido miro a su alrededor y maldijo para si..al encontrar todo un desastre en su habitación. Ropa no acomodada, escritos y fotografías amontonadas en su escritorio, platos y vasos por todos lados y algunos con sobras de comida…._Maldición necesito limpiar todo esto es increíble que en 4 días haya vuelto este lugar tan despreciable_.

El joven ya tenia una cosa mas en su lista mental, que después de todo se estaba alargando… y seguía llena de pendientes. Por fin se levanto y busco ropa para darse un baño. En 15 minutos el esta listo y decidió prepararse un ligero desayuno, pan tostado y buen café para terminar de despertar bien. Mientras tomaba su comida no tuvo ganas de encender el televisor y este se quedo contemplando las afueras de su ventana… Observo un avión pasar por lo aires, mucha gente ya atorada en el transito, y gente caminando con mucha prisa.._Deben de tener prisa por llegar a su trabajo…mmm.. un momento…diablos!! Se me hace tarde!! Quede de ver a Ryoga para ver si tiene algo para mi_. Y sin mas agarro si maletín y salio corriendo tras el elevador…

* * *

Hibiki Ryoga, un muchacho de cabello negro corto y ojos obscuros, ha sido uno de los mejores amigos de Ranma Saotome, se conocieron desde la secundaria y continuaron su amistad incluso en la Universidad. Ellos también llevaban una amistad de trabajo y se ayudaban entre si para darse oportunidades de trabajo.

Ranma Saotome se había convertido en un reportero y fotógrafo que trabajaba para las mejores revistas y periódicos de todo Japón. En su tiempo libre, daba clases de artes marciales en las afueras de Tokio, aunque esto no sucedía muy a menudo.

Ranma seguía su camino para ver a su amigo Ryoga cuando su celular sonó:

"Hola?"

"Hey Ranma, Soy Ryoga" respondió con mucha tranquilidad

"Fíjate que iba mismo a buscarte, iba a preguntar si.." fue interrumpido por este

"Había trabajo para ti?"

"Si" dijo con tono de esperanza

"Así es Ranma, te he conseguido algo, que te parece si tomamos algo en una cafetería para que no vengas hasta mi oficina?" sugirió Ryoga

"Me parece bien, así me ahorro este transito del infierno" riendo al final

"Ja si hoy el transito esta que arde…te veo en la cafetería de siempre, Adiós" y se corto la comunicación.

* * *

En otra parte de Japón…..Hokkaido…

"Señorita Tendo" Se escucho que alguien llama a su puerta.

"Si, dígame que se le ofrece?" respondió de manera amable.

Akane Tendo, era una famosa jugadora de Tenis, y en este momento se encontraba en el hotel mas exclusivo de la ciudad de Hokkaido, después de una eliminatoria de un torneo. Akane estaba cansada del ritmo de vida que había llevado los últimos meses, conferencias de prensa, entrevistas para revistas y televisión…quería unas vacaciones y quedarse en un lugar de Japón o del mundo a conocerlo y no ir ahí solo por puros negocios.

Además de su fama por lo excelente que era en su profesión, era una mujer muy hermosa y llamaba la atención a donde quiera que fuese. Cuando caminaba por las calles mucha gente la miraba y la observaba…haciendo que ella se sintiera incomoda muchas veces. Pero para muchos de sus fans, especialmente los hombres quedaban fascinados al ver su perfecta figura, cabello negro azulado, ojos color al chocolate y sus labios rosas que resaltaban con su piel. Ella era la sensación para muchos y símbolo de admiración por su gran talento. Ella había ganado todos los torneos desde que tenia 16 incluso jugando contra hombre. También ayudaba a su padre con los negocios de la familia y daba espacio en su ocupada vida para las personas importantes de su vida.

"Tiene usted una llamada" dijo la persona del hotel.

"Muchas gracias por decirme", respondió con un tono neutro pero amable.

El hombre se despidió y ella se dirigió a la sala de su habitación que estaba amueblada con todo lujo posible. Se sentó en el sofá de piel que estaba junto al teléfono y contesto:

"Si, Hola?"

"Muy buenos días tenga usted Señorita Tendo, que le parece la ciudad de Hokkaido, muy hermosa no lo cree?" respondió un joven llamado Moose, en un tono muy alegre.

Moose, un joven nacido en China, era un hombre jovial y amable. Siempre sonriente y responsable ante todo momento. El amigo y asistente de Akane Tendo, arreglaba y organizaba la ocupada agenda de la deportista y empresaria.

"Si así es Moose, mucho mas tranquila que Tokio".Dijo sonriente

"Le dije que valdría la pena haber venido"

"Si así parece, y dígame cual es su propósito de su llamada Moose?

"Vamos a tener que viajar de nuevo por asuntos de trabajo Señorita Tendo" dijo algo nervioso

"Que!.." dijo Akane con un poco de fastidio " Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar, quiero tener vacaciones…desde hace meses estamos de un lado para el otro y.." no pudo continuar

"Se que usted se merece descanso, pero esto es algo importante… es una revista internacional!, no hay nadie en este mundo que no compre esa revista y usted estará en la portada" dijo este emocionado

"Nunca me ha interesado la fama Moose, y usted debe saberlo"

"Pe..pero..esto haría muy orgulloso a su padre!" respondió de golpe sabiendo que así no rechazaría la oferta ya que ella adoraba a su padre.

Akane suspiro, sabe que su padre es su debilidad ya que era todo para ella.

"Y que tiene que ver mi padre en esto Moose? Pregunto ella

"Pues así sus empresas y Dojos serán nombrados internacionalmente" dijo muy seguro.

Akane rió y contestó "Esta bien…que mas da lo haré, pero después tendré mis vacaciones! Moose"

"Claro" contesto aliviado de que por fin accediera.

"Y a donde iremos esta vez?" pregunto Akane con curiosidad.

"A Yokohama…unas islas de Yokohama"

"Suena bien..me gusta el mar" confeso Akane

"Se que esto no le va a gustar…pero..su sesión de fotos comenzara a las 5 AM" Dijo Moose temeroso de que la chica rechazara de nuevo el trato.

"Tan temprano?"

"Si, la quieren fotografiar durante el amanecer así se vera mucha originalidad en la foto"

Akane volvió a suspirar. "Parece que no tengo otra opción verdad?"

"Al parecer no señorita" – dijo tristemente

"Y quien serán esta vez lo que me van a fotografiar, alguien que ya haya conocido antes?" pregunto al saber si se encontraría con viejas caras y no pasar un aburrido viaje.

"Me temo que no, esta revista de la que le hablo encontró a un nuevo talento de fotografía, no recuerdo su nombre ahora.." menciono tratando de encontrar el nombre del fotógrafo.

"Así que un talento eh?"

"Si le molesta puedo pedir otro fotógrafo ya conocido"

" No déjelo así" dijo finalmente Akane

"Bueno, entonces sin mas por el momento la dejo, que pase un buen día, recuerde que su avión esta listo para regresar a Tokio y su nuevo viaje será en 3 días."

"Muy bien gracias por todo Moose" y Akane colgó el teléfono y decidió hacer sus maletas para partir en su próximo vuelo.

Su vuelo fue muy rápido y pronto regreso a su gran casa en Tokio, pudo ver a su padre quien la recibió con mucha alegría.

"Hija" Corrió a abrazar a su hija…

"Pa..-Pa, no puedo respirar…" decía entre los brazos de su padre.

El soltó el abrazo y le dijo: "Me haces ser el padre mas feliz y orgulloso hija"

Ella le regalo una linda sonrisa y camino con el dentro de su gran mansión.

* * *

Ranma entro en el café para esperar a Ryoga que aun no llegaba, le había mandado un mensaje que llegaría mas tarde por el transito. Cuando entro vio a una persona conocida en una de las mesas.

"Ukio?" pregunto este.

Ukio era amiga de la infancia de Ranma y también su primer amor, aunque nunca fue nada serio.

"Ranma! Hola justo iba a llamarte" contesto ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Dime que necesitas?"

"Tienes algo que hacer en media hora?" pregunto con algo impaciente.

"Pues si, tengo que ver a Ryoga porque?"

"Necesito que tomes unas fotos en una exhibición en un parque que esta 10 minutos de camino de aquí?" mostrándole la dirección y el nombre de la exhibición.

"Puede, si no me toma tiempo? Dijo mirando el reloj.

"Andale…yo olvide mi cámara y necesito las fotos, yo te las pagare ahora mismo!" dijo en desesperación.

"Esta bien, solo dile a Ryoga que si nos podríamos ver en la noche entonces en mi casa, en fin vivimos cerca"

"Yo le marco al instante, ahora ve y te espero aquí mismo cuando traigas las fotos"

"Gracias, entonces me marcho de aquí, hasta pronto" y volvió a tomar sus cosas y salio corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Akane aprovecho que su vuelo había sigo rápido y que tendría una tarde libre para hacer lo que ella quisiera. Vio en un periódico que una exhibición se llevaría a cabo y decido ir a ver, ya que no estaba muy lejos de casa.

Al llegar al parque vio lo hermoso que se encontraban los árboles y aparte el clima era fabuloso. Ella caminaba distraída observando las copas de los árboles cuando sintió chocar contra algo.

"Oiga, fíjese por donde-" detuvo sus palabras al ver a un chico recogiendo cosas de un maletín y cuado se levanto vio a un chico extremadamente apuesto frente a ella. _Mmm_, pensó ella al ver que esos ojos intensos de color azul la miraban intensamente y su sangre empezaba a subir a sus mejillas.

El chico quedo atrapado viendo a esa mujer con la que había chocado intencionalmente, pero pronto volvió a la realidad y dijo muy deprisa "Disculpe señorita, necesito irme tengo mucha prisa" y salio corriendo de la vista de Akane.

Ranma corrió tan rápido que no alcanzo a escuchar lo que Akane dijo a lo lejos:

"Espere! Se le cayo esto!!"

Demonios. Dijo Akane para si, solo recordaba el detalle de aquel muchacho y era su atractivo y musculoso cuerpo y que tenia una trenza. Volvió de nuevo a ver que había dejado caer y se trataba de una cámara digital. _Tengo que encontrarlo, espero que no sea difícil encontrarlo me imagino que iba a la exhibición_, pensó.

Por otro lado, Ranma pensó, _Uff….lo logre ya estoy aquí ahora a tomar las fotografías e irme de aquí_. Busco y busco desesperadamente y maldijo. _No puede ser! Donde esta, estoy seguro que la tenia por aquí.._

Pensó en regresar para ver si no estaba tirada por algún sitio cuando volvió a ver a la chica de hace un momento.

"Buscas esto?" dijo ella

El una vez mas perdido en la belleza de la chica solo pudo decir que si con su cabeza y tomo la cámara.

"Gra…gracias señorita"

"No pasa nada, no es molestia" En eso vio en su celular un mensaje que tenia que llegar a casa.

"Tengo que irme..hasta luego" y la chica no queriendo irse se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

* * *

Ranma cansado volvió a la cafetería y le dio a Ukio las fotos y recibió su pago por ellas. Con este decidió irse a casa en taxi ya que estaba agotado, había sido un día muy pesado. Una vez en su casa se dio un baño y puso su ropa sucia en la lavarropa. Muerto de cansancio prendió el televisor y se recostó en su sofá. Eran las 8 PM y aun no sabia nada de Ryoga, por lo que decidió esperar. Mientras su conciencia lo empezó a traicionar y comenzó a pensar sobre la chica que le devolvió su cámara. _Simplemente hermosa_. Y comenzó a recordar los detalles de su cara y su cabello negro azulado, sus lindos labios, las definidas curvas de su cuerpo…Una sensación se despertó en el joven y pudo sentir como la sangre de su cuerpo comenzó a arder como el verdadero infierno. Agito su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar el timbre de su casa.

"Pasa Ryoga"

"Te ves arroyado por un tren, que tal el día? Pregunto Ryoga

"Muy largo, pero pasa quieres algo de tomar?"

"Si una cerveza por favor, necesito algo para superar el día," comento sentándose en el sofá de Ranma.

"Esta bien" y se dirigió a la cocina por dos cervezas.

"Bueno Ranma, pues tu trabajo es algo bueno esta vez."

"Dime"

"En unos días iras a Yokohama a retratar y escribir sobre una persona muy famosa" – comento este.

"Ah si?, no me caería mal el viaje." Respondió feliz el chico de la trenza

"No me puedes quedar mal, eh es algo serio y es una persona muy importante"

"Quien es esa persona tan importante a la que veré?" dijo en un tono curioso.

"Su nombre es Akane Tendo" hizo un breve pausa " Gran jugadora y empresaria, eh hija de una de las personas mas millonarias de todo Japón"

"Oh..ya veo, bueno que mas da si es importante ahí estaré" dijo pensando en el nombre de la chica. _Lindo nombre._

**Continuara…… Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Cap 02

* * *

Los días fueron volando y el amanecer del tercer día llego. Era una fría noche en Tokio y ella se encontraba aun dentro de su cómoda y amplia cama, dentro de un profundo sueño…

_Una voz decía mi nombre una y otra vez, era una gruesa voz llena de calidez y amor. Esa voz provenía de alguien junto a mi a quien no pude divisar, pero se que disfrutaba su compañía, disfrutando de una conversación de cualquier tema trivial, sobre el pasado, presente y los planes futuros. Simplemente era feliz. Esa voz me pregunto si deberíamos quedarnos conversando abrazados uno del otro todo el dia y yo con una gran sonrisa confirme una respuesta. Me sentí la persona mas segura dentro de su abrazo y no quería separarme por ningún motivo y cuando volví a cerrar mis ojos escuche decir de su boca_: "_Quisiera ser todo para ti…"_

Muy pronto una alarma saco a la chica de su hermoso sueño y vio que era hora de ir al aeropuerto para salir a Yokohama. Una vez en el avión, Akane se detuvo a pensar dentro de su fatiga sobre su sueño. _Estaba teniendo un lindo sueño_. Mientras perdía la vista por una ventanilla del avión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ranma ya se encontraba en la ciudad de Yokohama desde hace un día y se había levantado puntualmente para estar en la cita a las 5 AM. Rápidamente llego al lugar de la cita y un hombre negro muy alto lo interrogo.

"Es usted Ranma Saotome?" dijo muy seriamente

"Em..si soy yo?" Respondió extrañado por la actitud tan frívola del tipo que parecía como guarura.

"Sígame" dándole la espalda para que este lo siguiera.

Y así fue, paso por la seguridad del staff y a registrar su nombre, luego el hombre le dijo que en esta área podía el poner si equipo fotográfico. Ranma asintió y sin mas comenzó a alistarse.

La famosa jugadora llego por fin al lugar a las 4 AM al hotel y en 15 min. se dio un baño para despertar bien. Usando unos shorts deportivos color negro que le ajustaban su figura y una blusa blanca ajustada perfectamente salio al encuentro de su asistente.

"Buenos días señorita Tendo!" decía mientras abría la puerta de la limosina.

"Que tal Moose?" y ella subió a esta.

Una vez dentro de la limosina Moose pregunto: "Esta usted lista, emocionada?"

Akane solo fingió decir que si, ella por dentro sabia que no, era un negocio mas que debería hacerse. Dentro de poco por fin llegaron al lugar de los hechos y Moose la llevo al lugar donde seria fotografiada.

Era un lugar verdaderamente hermoso. La olas del océano eran magnificas y su sonido era algo verdaderamente relajante. Ella estaba feliz de ver algo distinto que puros edificios y gente corriendo por todos los lados. A lo lejos vio un bote que iba acercándose hacia ella.

"Señorita Tendo" dijo Moose llamando la atención de la joven.

"Ellos son los del staff de la revista y traen al experto de la fotografía que desde ahí realizaran unas tomas" explico señalando a las personas.

El encargado de la revista llamado Yuno, se presento con Akane, quien tenia un acento de una persona extranjera, y ella saludo como ella sabia hacerlo, con todos los modales que sabia. Este le explico que el siguiente numero de la revista ella saldría en la portada y que se haría todo un reporte sobre su vida. También explico que la razón de hacer una sesión fotográfica en esta playa era para dar otra perspectiva a la audiencia, ya que siempre había montones de fotografías de ella jugando Tenis. Akane solo asintió a toda la explicación y trato de alistarse.

Akane ya se encontraba en el set recibiendo cumplidos de lo bien que le quedaba su atuendo. Ella agradecía un poco apenada mientras maquillistas le daban el toque final a su cara y peinadoras a su cabello. Una vez lista hizo llamar a Moose y le pregunto:

"Dime Moose, ya vamos a comenzar? No quiero sonar desesperada o impaciente, pero…"

"Si, solo esperamos a que terminen de ajustar las cámaras" respondió tratando de calmarla.

"Oh..el chico talento de la fotografía?, esta teniendo problemas?"

"Son solo detalles señorita en cualquier momento empezaran"

_Vaya, como odio este tipo de trabajos._ Pensó Akane al terminar la conversación con Moose.

El manager de la revista termino de decirle las instrucciones a Ranma y le dijo que la harían pasar. El no mostró ningún problema y espero a que la deportista hiciera su aparición. Akane entro junto Moose y le indico donde debía sentarse. En lo que ella se sentaba Moose continuo.

"Señorita Tendo, permítame presentarle a Ranma Saotome, el fotógrafo de esta mañana" dijo señalando al chico de la trenza que levanto su cara al momento de escuchar su nombre.

Akane vio al joven y recodo cierta familiaridad, era sin duda el chico de la exhibición.

Ranma estaba totalmente ido ante la visión que tenia enfrente, Akane Tendo, la chica que había visto aquel día estaba frente a sus ojos en un bikini. _Cielos..que linda se ve!_ Grito para si. Akane vio que el joven la miraba intensamente como aquella ocasión, ella se puso nerviosa, pero a la vez le gustaba sentir como ese joven lograba que todo su interior tuviera una sensación tan placentera.

Ranma reacciono a tiempo y le dijo:

"Um..tengo que pedirle una disculpa por el otro día" dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima. "Soy la persona que choco accidentalmente con usted..y" fue interrumpido.

"No..se preocupe, no es nada grave" devolviéndole una sonrisa y este sintió caer en este mismo instante. Akane se alegro de provocar ese efecto en ese el y por supuesto de volver a verlo.

Moose extrañado interrumpió a los jóvenes.

"Un momento, ustedes se conocen?"

"Solo nos habíamos visto antes Moose" dijo vagamente

"Muy bien, entonces no hay necesidad de presentarlos y a comenzar!"

Ranma se puso detrás de su cámara y recibió ordenes de su manager para ver donde seria la primera toma. Akane estaría dentro del mar y Ranma se dispuso a enfocar. _La luz del amanecer y el azul del agua la hacen ver verdaderamente hermosa_, pensó el. Akane miro hacia la cámara algo nerviosa, ella nuca sentía ese nerviosismo, era raro porque con el se sentía tan nerviosa? y con el pretexto de mirar hacia la cámara podía ver lo atractivo que se veía ese chico, era como un sueño.

Cada toma iba saliendo una tras otra, Moose veía todo el proceso y veía que Ranma era realmente un profesional, con un talento sin igual para sacar fotos lo mas natural posible. Era como si Akane fuera la modelo ideal de el y Ranma su fotógrafo ideal. Después de 45 minutos de sesión, todo había terminado.

Ranma mostró su trabajo a su jefe y a las personas que venían con Akane, incluso Moose y pregunto si estaban bien.

"Todo perfecto Saotome, increíble trabajo" decían todos a la vez.

Ranma satisfecho entrego las fotografías que mas adelante retocaría y comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Mientras tanto Akane fue a cambiarse y cuando salio comento con Moose.

"Como salio todo?"

"Excelente, todos están mas que satisfechos" contesto Moose muy feliz por el resultado.

"Que bien..al menos todo salio como debía….Moose me das dos botellas de agua?" que ella vio por ahi.

"Claro aquí tiene" dándole dos botellas de agua bien frías para refrescarse un poco.

Akane las tomo y salio en busca de su fotógrafo. Ella se aproximo a el sin que este se diera cuenta.

"Así que usted es Saotome cierto?" pregunto ella capturando la atención del joven.

"Em.. si ese soy yo pero por favor no me diga por mi apellido, puede llamarme Ranma y hablarme de tu, no me veo tan viejo cierto?" dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Akane sonrió ante su respuesta y comento " Muy bien Ranma, pero tampoco me hables de usted, puedes decirme Akane nada mas".

" Esta..perdón estas segura?, siendo alguien tan importante no quiero faltarte al respeto" dijo cerrando su gran maleta donde estaban todas sus cámaras y se puso de pie quedando frente a la muchacha.

"Completamente" dijo Akane al ver la cercanía de Ranma y su trabajado cuerpo. Antes que pudiera sonrojarse, le hablo una vez mas. "Ten, te traje una botella de agua, debes tener sed después de armar y desarmar todo eso que traes" y así le extendió su mano que tenia la botella de agua.

"Muchísimas gracias…" la abrió y tomo un trago " Ah, me cayo de maravilla" dándole una sonrisa a la chica de ojos color chocolate.

"Que bueno que así fue" y de nuevo eran interrumpidos por Moose.

"Señorita Akane, es necesario partir su padre le hablara al hotel en 30 minutos"

Akane maldijo por un momento ya que quería platicar con Ranma pero sabia que tenia que partir.

"Es un gusto conocerte Ranma, pero tengo que irme" dando le la mano en señal de despedida.

El correspondió y le dijo en bajo volumen " Espero un día volver a hablar contigo nuevamente"

Ella asintió y se dio la media vuelta para seguir a su asistente y regresar al hotel.

* * *

Ryoga estaba caminando por el pasillo del departamento donde vivía su amigo, el estaba preocupado porque Ranma no se había reportado y no sabia si regresaría ese mismo día. El quería saber con lujo de detalle como había sido todo, como era estar con Akane Tendo. De pronto vio que el elevador llego a ese piso y vio a su amigo salir de el.

"Ryoga? Pero que haces aquí?" pregunto al ver a su amigo en la puerta.

"Nada tenia el presentimiento de que llegarías hoy" este explico

"Quieres pasar?, aunque mi casa sigue hecha un asco" comento el abriendo la puerta.

"Si, no te preocupes la mía no se queda nada atrás."

Una vez adentro…

"Y bien Ranma dime, como te fue? Pensé que me llamarías para contarme como fue todo?"

Ranma no respondió y dejo sus maletas en el suelo.

"Ranma escuchaste lo que pregunte?" insistió al ver que no había respuesta.

"Cielos, perdón que dijiste?" contesto sonando algo distraído.

"En donde tienes la cabeza Saotome? Porque estas tan distraído?

"No es nada, solo es cansancio" mintió.

"No me convence pero esta bien, iré por unas cervezas a la cocina"

Ranma se recostó en el sofá y pensó que esta había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, porque había podido reencontrarse con aquella chica. Ahora no la podía sacar de su mente ya que recordaba cada detalle que había capturado con su cámara. Estaba satisfecho de que pudo intercambiar palabras con ella, aunque no fueron tantas. El sabia que se sentía raro, una sensación en el aparecía en su cuerpo cada vez que recordaba a Akane. Elimino la posibilidad de enamorarse a primera vista, aunque era la segunda vez que la veía, pero no..esa era una conclusión absurda para el.

Pero agradecía que Ryoga le consiguiera ese trabajo…pudo ver en persona a Akane, la mujer mas bella que haya visto en persona en un hermoso lugar y encima en bikini!…la sonrisa y el rubor de Ranma aumento.

"Oye Ranma!" dijo Ryoga moviendo la mano sobre unos ojos azules que estaban en perdidos en recuerdos.

"Eh, ah..que?" alcanzo a decir este " Dijiste algo?"

Ryoga suspiro por enésima vez, _Ahora que le sucede?_ Pensó.

De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar.

"Espera Ranma, debo contestar esta llamada" y Ranma volvió a concentrarse en el techo.

"Si diga?" contesto Ryoga.

"Soy Yuno, el manager de la revista de deportes. Solo hablo porque quería agradecer por mandar a un excelente fotógrafo para trabajar con la celebridad Tendo."

"No hay de que cuando quiera" contesto satisfecho.

"De hecho ese es mi motivo de mi llamada, quisiera volver a contratar a Saotome"

"Por supuesto, se que el no se negara, esta aquí conmigo" volteando a ver a su amigo que seguía en el sofá y lo voltea a ver extraño.

"Excelente, pues esta vez es una sesión en el torneo internacional de Wimbledon, esto será en Inglaterra y será un viaje por 3 semanas. Y los asistentes de la señorita Tendo quieren que Ranma Saotome tenga la exclusiva de hacer el reportaje y las fotografías." Explico

"Me parece bien, y…cuando seria el viaje?"

"Será en 3 días, porque tuvieron que adelantar el torneo"

"Muy bien estará ahí en 3 días a las 7 AM, muchas gracias" y este colgó.

Ranma decidió ponerle atención a su amigo y pregunto

"Estabas hablando de mi?" dando un trago a la cerveza.

"Si adivina que, tienes mas trabajo, y será en Inglaterra"

"Que cosa!," dijo casi escupiendo el contenido de su boca.

"Si y al parecer tendrás la exclusiva del torneo de Wimbledon y estarás a cargo de la cobertura de Akane Tendo"

Al oír esto Ranma quería brincar por toda la casa pero se contuvo.

"Que pasa Ranma….si no te conociera mejor se que esa chica te gusta" dijo

"Que..que no..para nada, bueno no de esa manera,"

"Vamos Ranma a quien engañas, es una mujer hermosa.." Ranma no le gusto como se expreso su amigo.

"Si eso lo se, pero bueno…cuanto tiempo tendré que estar allá?

"3 semanas…3 largas semanas con una chica tan linda…que envidia me das jaja" se burlo Ryoga

"Ríe lo que quieras…" Ranma no cabía de la emoción.

* * *

Akane Tendo termino de acomodar sus cosas una vez que regreso a su hogar. Sabia que tenia un torneo importante pronto y que en lo que empezaba tendría una semana de mini vacaciones en Inglaterra. También pensaba en el apuesto fotógrafo que la hacia sentir de una manera especial. No creía en la posibilidad de amor a primera vista, pero sabia que había algo que no lograba entender. Seria la palabra amor? A pesar de que ella no ha amado a ningún hombre anteriormente, sabia que esperaba llegar a lograr esa faceta de su vida. Pero estaba segura que lo de Ranma no era amor, era mas bien como una infatuación, solo habían intercambiado palabras por pocos minutos. Pero eso no quería decir que Akane no quisiera verlo nuevamente y ver porque el resultaba hacerla sentir diferente. Su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente…

"Diga?" contesto algo cansada.

"Buenas noches tenga usted, que tal el vuelo?

_ Aburrido como todos pero que mas da._ "Si todo estuvo bien Moose"

"Perdone que su jet privado tuviera problemas pero no nos podíamos arriesgar"

"No se preocupe por ese detalle, dígame que necesita Moose?" ella solo quería dormir nuevamente.

"Me han confirmado que su vuelo será en 3 días para ir a Inglaterra y antes que el torneo empiece tendrá unas pequeñas vacaciones como lo prometí"

"Que bien gracias Moose, ahora debo irme espero me envié los detalles mas tarde" Akane iba a colgar pero por suerte Moose intervino.

"Espere, una cosa mas…"

"Em si?"

"Ya tenemos quien dará la cobertura del evento y la misma revista esta interesada a firmar con nosotros nuevamente y llevaran a su reportero y fotógrafo, que es el mismo joven de esta mañana en Yokohama."

"Como dice?" dijo Akane sorprendida a punto que el corazón se le saliera de su pecho.

"Si, el estará con usted y viajaran en el mismo vuelo y se hospedaran en el mismo hotel, le parece bien o prefiere contratar a alguien mas?"

"NO!, este quiero decir todo esta muy bien Moose." _Por supuesto que quiero seguir firmando con esa revista de por vida si mandan a ese apuesto fotógrafo_, Pensó.

Akane no podía creer que el destino le diera otra sorpresa e ideo un pequeño plan en su mente.

"Disculpa Moose me puede hacer un favor?"

"Claro lo que sea por usted" respondió el

"Ya que el joven Saotome y yo estaremos en el mismo vuelo y la limosina pasara por nosotros cierto?" rectifico la joven.

"Así será, que puedo hacer por usted?" pregunto nuevamente

"Quiero que investigue la dirección de Ranma Saotome y me la haga llegar, pienso quedarme en su casa esa noche, así la limosina no daría tanta vuelta en pasar por ambos."

"Que!?" grito Moose de repente. "Perdone, este.. con mucho gusto, pero no cree usted que no es muy apropiado? No conoce usted muy bien a Saotome y podemos mandar dos limosinas si así lo desea" dijo Moose apenado por su reacción.

"No es necesario, se que Saotome es un caballero y yo estaré bien, recuerda que la mansión esta alejada de todo y quiero estar a la brevedad en el aeropuerto." Explico ella.

"Bueno..estoy a sus ordenes…déme un momento y le doy la dirección"

"Muy bien espero" el cansancio desapareció…

"Bien, el vive en un famoso edificio no muy lejos de aeropuerto llamado Ogawa Tower, apartamento 15."

"Muchas gracias Moose, que pase una buena noche"

"Igualmente" y la llamada termino.

Akane fue a su cama con una triunfal sonrisa por el plan que había ideado. _Se que suena atrevido, pero en verdad quiero pasar tiempo con el. _ Y sin mas el sueño la venció..

* * *

Los días pasaron y era el ultimo día para estar en Tokio, Ryoga estaba en casa de Ranma como de costumbre.

"wow si que eres un hombre afortunado" dijo en tono burlón a Ranma.

"pero porque? Se que es una celebridad pero no es para tanto"

"Oye la viste en bikini que mas querías! Por Dios!" Ryoga se puso totalmente rojo.

"Bueno fue mi bono extra de paga" rió ante esto y recordó brevemente aquella imagen.

"Me alegro por ti y también la tendrás para ti por varias semanas eh!"

"Si así es soy afortunado pero no es para tanto, es solo trabajo" respondió rápido Ranma para evitar malos entendidos.

"Bueno eso dices, pero en fin me voy…tengo que ir a recoger a Ukio"

"Mira que cayado lo tenias pícaro!" decía molestando a Ryoga.

"Pues ya veremos que pasa..y te doy un consejo…arregla tu casa antes de irte, en fin no tienes mucho que hacer hoy." Dijo abriendo la puerta ya apunto de salir.

"Tienes razón, esto es deprimente, nos vemos luego y prometo mantenerte al tanto"

"Mas te vale, hasta luego!" y salio del apartamento.

_Ahora si, manos a la obra_. Y así Ranma limpio toda su casa hasta que quedo como museo, de lo ordenada que estaba. Y eran las 8 de la noche y se dio un baño para salir a comer algo, regresar y dormir para estar en el aeropuerto a las 4 AM porque el avión salía a las 7 AM.

Con toda la tranquilidad Akane salio del ascensor con un pequeño equipaje, el resto ya se encontraba en la limosina del día de mañana. Busco la puerta numero 15 y justo iba a tocar la puerta cuando el joven la abre diciendo sorprendidamente: "Akane!"…

**Continuara…..**

** Feuer23: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :) y que bueno que te agrada la historia.**

**Espero terminar el siguiente capitulo pronto, aunque ya esta por la mitad ;) **

**Muchos Saludos a todos lo que leen esta historia y hasta el siguiente capitulo!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Cap 03

* * *

El joven abrió la puerta diciendo sorprendidamente: "Akane!"…

Akane viendo la reacción del joven quiso actuar lo mas natural que pudo.

"Buenas noches Ranma" dándole una tierna sonrisa para calmar al chico de la trenza.

"Hola..este..que..e..haces por aquí?" dijo aun nervioso.

"Sabias que vamos a realizar el viaje juntos no?"

"Si…bueno… no, acaso estaremos en el mismo avión?, es lo que quieres decir?" Ranma no podía organizar ni un enunciado.

"Si así es y es por eso que…me pregunto si.. me dejarías quedarme contigo desde hoy?, mañana… pasaran a buscarnos, te importaría?" decía mientras rogaba que el chico la dejara quedarse.

"Esto…no para nada, si eso quieres adelante…estas en tu casa" Cediéndole el paso al interior de su casa, el agradeció haber limpiado aquel desastre…

"Muchas gracias Ranma"

Como pudo saber donde vivía? Bueno siendo una mujer de contactos no me extraña, es raro que prefiera estar conmigo en mi casa que en algún lugar mas cómodo y con mas lujos.

"Dime Akane en que te puedo ayudar?" pregunto a la joven, quería que estuviera lo mas cómoda posible.

"Gracias, no necesito nada por el momento Ranma" dijo la chica observando el apartamento del joven, le agradaba bastante el gusto que tenia el chico.

"Si quieres algo, no dudes en decirme, quiero que estés lo mejor posible, ….se que no tengo muchos lujos pero quiero que te sientas cómoda aquí" comento el joven metiendo la maleta de la joven.

"No hace falta ni el lujo ni las atenciones…no siempre las tuve…así que, que te parece si comemos algo?" pregunto la chica.

"Claro…de hecho iba a salir a comprar algo, pero si quieres pedimos algo para que lo traigan aquí" sugirió Ranma.

"Me parece bien, que te parece una pizza? Traigo un antojo mortal por una, hace mucho que no como cosas como esa."

"Claro, por mi esta perfecto"

Dicho así Ranma pidió la pizza y espero junto con Akane a que llegara. Para romper el hielo la chica comenzó una serie de preguntas.

"Dime Ranma, siempre fuiste tan bueno en la fotografía?" dijo con mucho interés.

"Pues no lo se, simplemente lo hago desde siempre y todos dicen que mis fotos son buenas, yo en verdad no si realmente lo son, suena esa razón creíble?." Comento sentándose frente a la muchacha.

"Eso es lo que yo llamaría un talento innato.. y que mas haces Ranma?"

"Pues también soy escritor de columnas en las revistas y prácticamente trabajo mucho con dos colegas míos, gracias a uno de ellos tuve el trabajo contigo." Sonrió.

"En serio?"

"Si, su nombre es Hibiki Ryoga, somos amigos desde la adolescencia y fuimos a la Universidad juntos. Es como un hermano para mi y nos ayudamos para trabajar de vez en cuando."

"Así que como tu hermano…que bueno que conservas ese tipo de amistades ya que son de las mas valiosas" comento en un aire nostálgico al recordar a sus amigos que había dejado en Nerima. "y… también tu otro colega es tu amigo desde hace tiempo?"

"Si así es, ella…es Ukyo y la conozco desde hace mas tiempo que Ryoga" confeso mientras le servia un poco de soda a la chica de los ojos marrones.

Akane con un poco de celos y sospechas pensó si esa chica era algo de el mientras le daba un sorbo al vaso. _Acaso será su novia? No quisiera preguntarle pero tengo que saberlo._ Y sin mas dejo el vaso sobre la mesa de centro y observo a Ranma por un momento y se atrevió a decir.

"Esa chica es tu novia?"

"Que dices.., no para nada.. Ukyo solo es una amiga y colega" Ranma rió por un momento para después poner una mirada nostálgica.

Un _Uff que alivio_ paso por su mente al escuchar esa respuesta. _Pero porque me importa que tenga novia o no! Akane por favor_!!, dijo para si.

"En algún momento quisimos salir juntos pero no funciono…además si mis sospechas son ciertas creo que Ukyo empieza a interesarse por mi amigo Ryoga" explico.

"Entiendo….perdona por preguntar estas cosas, espero que no te incomode"

"No para nada, puedes preguntar lo que gustes" regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

"Bueno…mm..que me dices de tu familia?"

"Mi familia pues..vive actualmente en Okinawa"

"Eres originario de allá?"

"Si así es, aunque he vivido por todos lados por el empleo de mi padre, pero ya que se retiro decidió regresar para allá"

"Me alegra, yo ojala pudiera hacer eso un día…" comento con aire de esperanza..

El joven quiso preguntar que quiso decir con eso, pensó que era turno de interactuar mas, pero en eso llego la comida y este la recibió. Se sentaron ambos un la mesa y se dispusieron a comer mientras continuaron platicando sobre la vida de Ranma. Después de tener la pizza en sus manos, pensó que era buen momento para hablar.

"Dime Akane, porque insistes que no necesitas que te trate con mucha atención?" dijo intrigado, al ver que la muchacha era autosuficiente y no aceptaba la atención tan especial que Ranma le trataba de dar.

"Pues veras, yo alguna vez fui una persona ordinaria ajena a todo lujo y estaba a acostumbrada a lo sencillo. Mi familia nunca fue millonaria como lo es ahora, yo tenia una casa modesta y una vida común como cualquier otra persona. Hasta que heredamos todo ese dinero y nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre de la noche a la mañana." decía con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza, soledad y nostalgia.

"En serio?, y no te gusta tu nueva vida?" respondió.

"No me quejo, pero a veces quiero huir de ella, se ha vuelto muy monótona. Las personas me tratan como algo muy extraordinario, pero en verdad no lo soy, sigo siendo una persona común dentro de lo que cabe…y a veces quiero volver a mi normalidad a la que estoy acostumbrada. Es por eso que…quise estar contigo hoy."

"Bueno pues si te hace sentir mejor…pues me dio gusto que en algo pudiera ayudarte"

"Gracias, sabia que me entenderías, de hecho para conocernos de hace poco se me hace muy fácil hablar contigo, cosa que no es muy común pero me agrada que me trates como una amiga común, sin lujos ni atenciones especiales."

Ranma se limito a decir que ella tenia razón, después de todo su vida era igual de complicada que la de todos y pensó que debería estar muy sola. Después de terminar de comer, Akane sintió mucho sueño y quería poder dormir aunque fueran unas horas.

"Muchas gracias por la pizza, estuvo excelente" dijo satisfecha.

"No hay porque darlas.." dijo contemplando la mirada de la chica.

"Em.. y ..dime donde dormiré hoy?"

"Con gusto puedes dormir en mi cama, todo esta limpio y la puedo arreglar para ti" dijo el chico quien hizo una seña para que ella lo siguiera y viera su habitación.

"Ya veo, pero no me atrevería a quitarte tu cama…yo dormiré en ese sofá que esta enfrente de tu cama, en fin se ve que es un sofá-cama" señaló la chica.

"Ni pensarlo, tu te quedaras en mi cama y para que no invada tu privacidad puedo dormir en la sala" atino a decir el chico de la trenza.

"No la invades, yo soy la que invado la tuya y si tanto insistes me quedare en tu cama, pero no tienes que irte al sofá de la sala, el que tienes ahí se ve mas como no?" dijo divertida la chica al ver que Ranma estaba nervioso.

"Esta..bien si eso es lo que quieres..adelante, ahí esta el baño por si lo quieres usar, yo terminaré mi maleta y lavare los platos de la cocina."

Akane asintió y se dio una ducha y se puso su ropa de dormir, recorrió con la vista el cuarto del chico, se sentía por alguna razón segura estando en ese lugar tan acogedor. Ella se metió a la cama dejando solo una luz para cuando Ranma entrase.

Después de un tiempo así fue, el muchacho termino con sus tareas y entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y puso cobijas en el sofá-cama.

"No tenias que esperarme y menos despierta" comento el graciosamente.

"No te preocupes por mi estoy bien" vio que Ranma se recostó en el sofá y ella preguntó si podía apagar la luz, el dijo que si y ella así lo hizo. Una vez mas en la obscuridad, Ranma sabia que iba a poder dormir teniendo a Akane en su propio cuarto, quien lo creería! Así que el joven le hablo….

"Akane…"

"Si.."

"Gracias por contarme tus cosas y lo que verdaderamente sientes, se que son cosas personales y aprecio que las compartas conmigo" dijo el chico moviéndose en su cama

"Gracias a ti también Ranma, por escucharme y también por compartir un poco de tu vida conmigo, la verdad es que se me hace muy fácil tratarte y ojala siempre nos llevemos bien no lo crees?"

"Así es, espero que en estas semanas lo logremos" dijo el

"Bueno Ranma buenas noches…te veo mañana y gracias por todo"

"Buenas noches…y nada de agradecer, si se te ofrece algo no dudes en despertarme"

Y así ambos jóvenes trataron de dormir…aunque eso fue casi imposible. El nerviosismo era demasiado ya que había pasado un tiempo del cual una chica se encontraba en la habitación de el y cuando lo recordaba sentía un sabor amargo en su corazón. Pasaron unas horas y Ranma no pudo mas y opto por salir de la habitación lo mas silencioso posible.

Horas mas tarde Ryoga dejo a Ukyo en su casa y descubrió que había olvidado dejarle a Ranma su boleto y se maldijo por tal torpeza, pero recordó que el saldría de su apartamento un poco antes de las 4 de la mañana. Con fastidio decidió ir a dejárselo, en fin no vivían demasiado lejos.

Faltaban solo 30 min. para que Ranma y Akane tuvieran que despertar para alistarse y tomar la limosina.

_Aquí estoy yo nuevamente, dudo mucho que Ranma este despierto aun le queda tiempo para dormir_. Dijo Ryoga al subir por el elevador y ver su reloj, al estar frente a la puerta del apartamento dudo en llamar a la puerta, después de pensarlo varias veces, decidió hacerlo y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta que esta estaba mal cerrada. _Pero que diablos!.. bueno entrare y dejare el boleto en su buró…así estoy seguro que no lo olvidara, con eso que anda medio despistado últimamente_. Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Ranma noto que la limpieza estaba hecha y que todo parecía estar muy tranquilo, cosa que era sospechosa. Llego finalmente a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió cuidadosamente. Se acerco al buró como pudo por la obscuridad del cuarto. En ese momento el cuerpo que estaba descansado sobre la cama se movió espantando a Ryoga. _Creí que lo había despertado…aunque…no seria mala idea hacerlo, me he molestado en venir y no estaría mal que me invitara una taza de café, aparte yo puedo evitar que no se le haya a hacer tarde…_

"Ranma…??!" dijo en un tono muy bajo, casi no pudo escucharse.

Ryoga se inclino mas para mover a su amigo y interrumpir el profundo sueño en el que este se encontraba diciendo muy fuerte: "Ranma!..ya despierta!, Ranma!…"

De pronto la joven que estaba cubierta por el grueso edredón, pego un brinco ante la manera tan brusca en que la habían despertado y lo único que pudo decir con ojos aun medio cerrados: mmm…que.., pero alcanzo a ver a un joven por el amanecer del día que, al segundo parpadeo vio que no se trataba de Ranma.

"Ahhhh!" se escucho en unísono un grito capaz de despertar a todo el edificio.

Ranma, quien estaba en la cocina tomando una taza de café, salio corriendo al escuchar la voz de Akane. Llego a la puerta abriéndola de un solo golpe y

"Ryoga!" dijo pegando un grito, haciendo que Ryoga y Akane voltearan hacia el.

Ryoga aun estático de la impresión no pudo decir ni una palabra.

"Ryoga que demonios haces aquí?!" dijo un furioso Ranma.

Después de tan grande susto, Akane volvió en si e intervino.

"El… es Ryoga tu amigo?" Ranma asintió

"Yo…lo..siento…no sabia que…"

"No te preocupes, ambos nos llevamos un buen susto" dijo la chica en un tono amable y riendo por la escena tan graciosa que acaba de suceder.

"Ryoga…aun no me respondes, que haces aquí?" repitió el chico de la trenza ya impaciente.

"Yo solo pase a dejarte el boleto, se me olvido dártelo mas temprano" dijo un poco apenado.

"Y que no lo pudiste dejar en otro lado?, como en la sala por ejemplo?"

"Lo pensé pero con lo despistado que andas se que las cosas que están en tu buró no se te olvidan jamás.." dijo justificándose.

"Puff..Akane discúlpanos por favor" decía mirando a Ryoga, " no quería que pasaras una mala noche, pero lo has hecho por culpa de Ryoga, que…por cierto como entraste?"

"Tu puerta estaba mal cerrada…si que andas distraído…" dijo insinuante y tratando de señalar a Akane con su mirada.

"Pero..que co..osas dices"

"Ya tranquilos chicos, no pasa nada, no me ha molestado en lo absoluto, y Ryoga es un placer el conocerte, me han hablado mucho de ti"

"El honor es mío" dijo correspondiéndole el saludo.

"Bueno pues yo los dejo, tomare una ducha antes de que pase la limosina, con permiso" y así Akane tomo sus cosas y se metió al baño.

* * *

Una vez en la sala…Ryoga y Ranma comentaban lo sucedido.

"Que guardado lo tenias eh Ranma, tenias a Akane Tendo una de las mujeres mas famosas de todo Japón en tu cama!, si que me sorprendes" dijo dándole un codazo a su amigo.

"Ya Ryoga por favor…no es algo que yo haya planeado..Akane quiso ahorrar tiempo de trasladarse de un sitio a otro…y así apareció de la nada…"

"Si claro…buena historia…en fin no te culpo…es verdaderamente hermosa y creo que necesitas salir con alguien…hace tiempo que…" fue bruscamente callado por Ranma

"No digas mas, quieres?, se perfectamente que es una chica hermosa, pero es una chica que esta fuera de mis posibilidades y yo aun no estoy listo para…" no pudo continuar al ver que el motivo de su nerviosismo saliera de su habitación para ir a la sala.

"Señorita Tendo, ha sido todo un placer conocerla, aunque hubiera preferido otro modo mas común de hacerlo, yo me retiro y discúlpame otra vez, que tengan un buen viaje"

"Gracias Ryoga, espero volverte a ver" respondió ella.

* * *

Horas mas tarde, ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto. Habían documentado su equipaje rápidamente y después de tomar un café en la sala de espera abordaron el avión.

Ranma se sentó junto a la ventana y no tardo ni 15 minutos para caer dormido, por el desvelo de la noche pasada. Akane solo lo observo dormir y apreciar sus rasgos tan masculinos del chico, su perfecta mandíbula, perfil de nariz, sus cejas perfectamente dibujadas, simplemente era el hombre mas guapo que ella había visto en toda su vida.

"Oye..disculpa esta el durmiendo" dijo una joven que se encontraba a tres asientos de ellos, sacando a Akane de sus pensamientos.

_Obvio que no lo ves_. "Si así es, necesitas algo?" pregunto Akane con un tono frió.

"Es solo que quiero hablar con el, desde que lo vi en la sala de espera me pareció un chico muy atractivo…"

"Lo siento pero, el ESTA durmiendo así que por favor puedes irte?"

Al escuchar el tono de la conversación, un personal de seguridad se acerco y la otra joven decidió irse.

"Esta usted bien señorita Tendo?" pregunto su guarura.

"Si gracias, por preocuparse" agradeció amablemente y bajo el respaldo de su asiento con un suspiro. _No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer._

* * *

Después de unas largas 13 horas, el avión aterrizó y Ranma despertó por el movimiento brusco del avión. Una vez en tierra, Ranma ayudo a la joven con sus cosas y se dirigieron a las afueras de aeropuerto para ir al hotel.

Al llegar a este, vio a mucha gente en la entrada, muchos de ellos medios de comunicación y admiradores que siguen este tipo de torneos. Para la mala suerte de Ranma, Akane no paso desapercibida y muchas personas se acercaron a pedir autógrafos, fotografías, incluso a preguntarle algunas cosas del torneo. Ranma estaba impresionado por la fama de Akane. El decidió mantener su distancia y tratar de entrar al hotel para pedir la su habitación.

Ranma estaba sorprendido al ver su habitación, que tenia demasiado lujo. Después de recorrerlo con la vista dejo su pesado equipaje cerca de su cama. Vio que también tenia una televisión de plasma de 52 pulgadas en la sala de su habitación y un cómodo sillón de piel. También tenia una pequeña cocina con un mini bar y un costoso jacuzzi en el baño. _Esto no parece hotel…mas bien es todo en resort, ni siquiera quisiera imaginar la habitación de Akane. _Pensó mientras sacaba algo de su mini bar.

Después de huir de tanta gente con la ayuda de sus guardaespaldas, llego a su habitación. Le indico al personal donde dejar sus cosas y que ella las arreglaría personalmente y hablo a la recepción para preguntar el numero de habitación de su fotógrafo.

"Buenas tardes, esta hablando a recepción, se le ofrece algo?"

"Si muchas gracias, me puede dar el numero de habitación del señor Saotome Ranma?"

"Si un momento…El señor Saotome se encuentra en la habitación 2345"

"Muchas gracias" y colgó el teléfono para salir en busca de el.

Akane por el numero se dio cuenta que estaban en el mismo piso, y sin mas cerro su habitación y camino muy poco para llegar a la habitación de Ranma que estaba entre abierta. Ella se asomo y al no ver a nadie entro, quedándose estática al escuchar una conversación telefónica, cuyas palabras fueron " yo también te extraño…." viniendo de una voz masculina que ella conocía muy bien.

**Continuara….**

**nia06: A mi también me ha parecido raro darle a Akane este tipo de personalidad, pero pues aquí estoy tratando de ver que tal me funciona. Que bueno que la historia te parezca interesante, tratare de ponerle cosas que la continúen haciendo así. :)**** Saludos.**

*** NoRizZ *: que bueno que te parece divertida!, tratare de ponerle de todo un poco y claro que la seguiré para conocer el final que les depara a esta pareja.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Cap 04

* * *

Su celular empezó a sonar demasiado fuerte, tanto que producía un echo en la habitación de este. Rápidamente se acerco para contestar.

"Si…hola?"

"Hola Ranma! Como te fue en tu viaje?" escucho una voz femenina por el otro lado del teléfono.

"Este…Ukyo?…eres tu?" pregunto algo dudoso por la familiaridad de la voz.

"Si soy yo, que no me reconoces?"

"Perdona….es que mi celular me dice numero privado y pues no esperaba que alguien me hablara en realidad" dijo tratándose de explicar.

"Y dime como te fue en tu vuelo, todo bien?"

"Si todo esta muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, el hotel esta bastante lujoso y creo que podré pasarla bien.. " Dijo el chico casi en un suspiro.

"Me da gusto escuchar eso Ranma, Ryoga quería hablarte pero pues ha estado ocupado y me pidió que checara como esta todo…" se detuvo un podo y con un poco de valentía se atrevió a decir, "Ranma.. se que te afecta mucho estar por allá…entiendo tu situación y por lo que puedes estar pasando en estos momentos, trata de ser fuerte y por lo que mas quieras, no vayas a verla…no quiero que tengas una recaída…."

Ranma aun sorprendido por la preocupación de su amiga contesto, "No te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien, con todo el trabajo que tengo tendré suficiente distracción, así que espero se cuiden tu y Ryoga seguiremos en contacto…"

"Claro que si Ranma, nos harás falta este tiempo, es mas ya te estamos extrañando!" Continuo en un tono mas alegre que antes.

"Yo también te extraño…y..bueno cuídate creo que debo irme, seguimos en contacto, Adiós", la llamada termino y pesadamente volvió a la mini sala de su habitación.

Akane, quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta, se sintió mal por haber escuchado parte de la conversación privada de su fotógrafo, pero como suelen decir, la curiosidad mato al gato y apenada regreso a su habitación con la intriga de aquella llamada.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ranma…

_Será mejor que busque a Akane, con toda la gente que estaba en la entrada ya no supe que paso con ella, tal vez quiera cenar algo. _Y sin mas consiguió hablo a recepción para conseguir el teléfono de la habitación de la chica. _Cielos esta ocupado…bueno pues esperare un momento mientras veo un poco de televisión_. Y con mucha tranquilidad se recostó sobre aquel cómodo sillón.

"Si?", contesto la chica de los ojos de chocolate.

"Buenas tardes señorita Tendo, como estuvo su viaje?"

"No estuvo mal, aunque me siento cansada Moose, tiene algo urgente que decirme?"

"Su padre quiere saludarle, se lo comunico" poniendo a Soun Tendo en línea.

Y Akane dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mi pequeñita como estas?"

"Yo estoy bien papa y tu? Como estas? Todo bien en casa?" mostrando preocupación por lo que sucedía en Japón.

"Todo esta de maravilla hija, no tienes porque preocuparte mas que por tus cosas, dime como esta todo contigo? Algo nuevo pasando ahora en tu vida hija?"

_Si…creo que un fotógrafo muy guapo llamado Ranma me comienza a gustar_…" No papa, no muchas cosas, todo tranquilo por ahora"

"Bueno, espero que aunque tu torneo empiece puedas encontrar momentos de tranquilidad y dime que te parece Londres?"

Akane rió y aclaro "Aun no he visto Londres papa, venimos llegando al hotel, pero espero salir un momento y darle mi visto bueno a esta ciudad"

"Oh un momento hija, acaso dijiste Venimos?! y Salir?!" haciendo énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras. "Acaso tienes algún interés romántico del cual yo no este enterado?" pregunto Soun en un tono bastante curioso, haciendo sonrojar a su hija.

"No! Para nada papa!" _Ni creo que suceda…_Pero continuo explicando. "Lo que pasa es que uno de los fotógrafos de una revista que firmo con nosotros esta aquí para cubrir el torneo y es un conocido mío."

"Que bien! Me alegra que tengas algún amigo por allá para que no estés tan sola, pero bueno hija me dio gusto hablar contigo y te deseo lo mejor en tu competencia"

"Gracias papa, cuídate mucho y saluda a mis hermanas"

"Yo se los diré, y de su parte también"

"Adiós" Colgó el teléfono y volvió a recostarse en el sillón. Todo parecía estar muy calmado, cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar…

"Em…si diga?" dijo una voz bastante cansada

"Eh…Akane eres tu?"

"Ah, Hola Ranma, dime necesitas algo?" preguntando con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Pues solo si querías salir a cenar?, pero si estas muy cansada no hay problema"

"Me parece buena idea, tengo bastante hambre"

"Bueno entonces nos vemos en el lobby del hotel" contesto el chico de la trenza

"Si, adiós" y la chica se apresuro a arreglarse rápidamente, el cansancio que tenia había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

En el lobby un apuesto joven vestía un atuendo casual, pantalones negros y una camisa azul oscuro que dejaba ver sus anchas espaldas y su varonil figura. Akane mientras mas se acercaba a el, el brillo de sus intensos ojos marrones incrementaba. De igual manera, Ranma estaba como un bobo al ver a la jugadora de Tenis venir hacia a el, con unos jeans que dejaban ver las curvas de la chica y una blusa clara que hacia resaltar su tono de su piel.

"Nos vamos?" dijo este sin que se notara un extraño nerviosismo.

* * *

Mientras ellos se encontraban en el automóvil que se dirigía al corazón de la ciudad de Londres, ambos podían observar la construcción de diversos rascacielos, la Tower Bridge, el Trafalgar Square, y el Palacio de Buckingham y..

"Mira Ranma!, que bello es el Big Ben" señalándolo desde la ventana.

"Claro, es una de las construcciones que mas me gusta, espero tener tiempo para ir nuevamente y verlo de cerca" dijo sonriendo levemente.

"Acaso ya has estado en Londres anteriormente?" pregunto la chica con sorpresa.

"Esto.. si solo una vez.." dijo en un tono bastante nostálgico

Akane se dio cuenta de ello y cambio de tema, "Bueno no te preocupes, seguramente ahora que tenemos unos días libres antes del torneo podrás recorrer Londres nuevamente, lo importante es pasarla bien, no lo crees?"

Con esto Ranma asintió y pregunto

"Y dime Akane, tu que harás esos días?"

"Yo.. pienso que descansare, he deseado tanto estas mini vacaciones que lo único que quiero es pasarla tranquilamente y también conocer un poco esta ciudad.." y dándole una sutil mirada continuo, "tu crees que me puedas mostrar Londres, Ranma?. Sin duda ella no quería que el anduviera del todo solo por ahí ya que era demasiado atractivo para dejarlo libre por las calles de Londres. Y también ella tenia que admitir que quería conocer mas aquella faceta mística que escondía ese chico que había podido capturar parte de su mente y corazón.

A Ranma le agrado la idea y salieron hacia el restaurante.

Mientras esperaban su orden….

"Akane, creo que esta seria la oportunidad perfecta de seguir conociéndonos un poco mas, que te parece si me hablas un poco mas de ti?

"Por supuesto Ranma, yo también quisiera conocer mas acerca de ti"

"Trato hecho"

"Bueno entonces dime Ranma, que quieres saber sobre mi?"

"Que te parece…un poco mas sobre ti antes de que te conociera?"

Con sorpresa, Akane pensó algo nuevo que contarle.. "Desde antes de conocerte siempre he sentido una gran pasión por el Tenis, y siempre lo he practicado gracias a una de mis hermanas llamada Nabiki. Gracias a ella pude continuar jugando tenis, ya que desde que mis familia se hizo millonaria perdí muchas amistades, ya fuese por envida o por el simple hecho de que la gente te busca por mero interés. Entonces, fui una chica solitaria, antisocial y pues no me importaba serlo…"

"Vaya…no me lo hubiera creído..y que me dices de tu vida ahora que yo te conozco, ha cambiado en algo?"

Ante tal pregunta Akane se quedo sin habla. "Este..solo puedo decir que si…este..es algo diferente…" Este era uno de sus secretos mas profundos y aun no estaba dispuesta a admitir ciertas cosas que le sucedían desde que lo conoció. Y rápidamente para escapar del tema ella formulo la siguiente pregunta.

"Ahora es tu turno Ranma, dime que era de ti antes de conocerte?, se que me has dicho sobre tus amigos y tu carrera, pero hay algo mas?"

Después de tomar un sorbo a su vino y contesto.

"Pues...creo que no…creo que lo básico ya lo sabes" dijo mintiendo.

Akane no quiso insistir y continuaron su cena para volver al hotel. Una vez en el, ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Akane totalmente muerta por un día tan largo se puso su ropa de dormir y entro en un sueño profundo.

Por su parte, Ranma estaba cada vez mas desesperado en su interior, si, recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido como si fuera ayer, en unas cuantas horas se cumpliría un año desde aquel día. Su corazón sufría una tormenta llena de dolor en ese mismo instante. Frustrado por sus recuerdos, tomo una chamarra mas gruesa, algunas botellas del mini bar de cuarto y salio del hotel para perderse en las oscuras calles de Londres.

* * *

Al día siguiente un preocupado Ryoga estaba desesperado por no poder encontrar a Ranma. Su celular completamente muerto…y en el cuarto del hotel nadie contestaba. En uno de sus intentos pidió que le dieran el numero de habitación de Akane para ver si así podía conseguir alguna información de su desaparecido amigo.

"Si, diga?" Contesto una voz femenina.

"Buenas tardes señorita Tendo, habla Ryoga, me recuerda?"

"Oh, Ryoga que tal, no esperaba su llamada, hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?" preguntando amablemente.

"Si no es mucha molestia, podría decirme si sabe como podría localizar a Ranma?"

"No es molestia, al parecer el tiene su celular con el y si no puedo pasarle el numero de su habitación"

"Gracias, pero pues tengo los números y no puedo localizarlo, al parecer el no se encuentra en su habitación y el celular parece que esta apagado" dijo aumentando su preocupación

"Acaso ocurre algo malo Ryoga? En que lo puedo ayudar?" Akane comenzaba a preocuparse

"De casualidad no lo ha visto el día de hoy?"

"No para nada, he tenido que hacer unas cosas y no lo he visto desde ayer…"

"Cielos….puedo preguntarle algo mas?"

"Si adelante Ryoga.."

"Como ha estado el desde que llego? Lo ha notado raro?"

Akane trataba de pensar si había notado algo raro en la manera de ser del chico, y si recordaba momento donde se le veía ese aire un poco nostálgico.

"Pues no mucho Ryoga…sabe..esta comenzando a asustarme, dígame que es lo que sucede para poder ayudar, acaso le sucede algo a Ranma?" aclaro en un tono impaciente

"C-creo que no soy la persona que deba decírselo….pero solo estoy preocupado de que…" Ryoga sin poder medir sus palabras por la angustia concluyo, "Haya ido a ver a su novia.."

Akane se congelo por unos momentos, la ultima frase de Ryoga se escuchaba fuertemente en su cabeza…

"Señorita Tendo…aun esta ahí? Señorita Tendo??" gritaba Ryoga al escuchar un profundo silencio.

"L-lo siento…Ryoga.." casi al borde de las lagrimas

"No se preocupe…podría pedirle un ultimo favor?"

"Si..adelante" suspirando

"En cuanto aparezca cree que pueda avisarme…por favor?"

Ella solo asintió y colgó el teléfono para dirigirse a su cama y comenzar a llorar. Tal vez el hecho de que Ranma tuviera una novia si le destrozaba un poco el corazón, pero lo que mas le dolía es que el le había mentido en decirle de que era soltero…_Ranma porque..Akane eres una tonta! Porque tenias que ilusionarte así…porque?!_ Y después de su debate mental cayo rendida en un sueño profundo….

**Continuara…..**

**Una disculpa por esta tardía actualización, no pensé que este semestre estuviera tan lleno de cosas, pero me di una escapada y pude continuar con la historia. Espero actualizar en cuanto encuentre otro momento de escapatoria.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!! Y muchos saludos!**


End file.
